The present invention relates to apparatus for rigidly supporting a ski during work thereon and, more particularly, to such an apparatus utilizing ski gripping principles providing the desired film support of the ski while enabling such apparatus to be quite light and easily disassemblable for compact carrying and storage.
In recent years, snow skiing has become one of the major winter recreational activities. As the number of proficient skiers has increased, a demand has grown for a compact portable ski clamping arrangement that a skier can set up at a ski location to do minor repair or improvements to his skis. For example, often the edges of skis need to be sharpened or the bottom of the skis treated for optimum speed and control. While at most ski facilities there are commercial ski shops available to perform this work, it is generally expensive to have it done professionally, and one can often expect a long wait for his skis. Thus, the need has arisen for a portable and inexpensive apparatus a skier can easily carry to a ski location for holding his skis when he wishes to do minor work thereon. While so-called "portable" ski work benches have been designed in the past, e.g., the bench described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,482, they have left much to be desired. For one thing, most available have relied on a vise to provide the actual support of the ski, which vise must be firmly and rigidly supported in position to operate properly. This has resulted in the supporting structure for the vise being relatively heavy and complicated.